


Décompression

by Jenniepatargent



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, I'm Serious, M/M, Multi, Smut, That's kinda illegal dont do that lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniepatargent/pseuds/Jenniepatargent
Summary: Tu souhaites t'évader de ce monde et rencontre la clé de cette cellule.
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrivée

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y a pas forcément d'action dans cette fic. Tu passes juste du temps avec Haku.

Je ne devrais pas autant m’éloigner…

Mais il était trop tard pour s’en soucier, tu étais déjà parti depuis un long moment de chez toi. Tu avais quitté ta chambre, prit quelques gâteaux, tes écouteurs et étais parti te balader dans la petite forêt non loin.

Ton seul souhait étant de t’éloigner de tous les tracas de la vie, tu commençais à peu te soucier de quelques malheurs qui pourraient t’arriver en plus. Il commençait à faire nuit avant que tu ne te faufiles dans un tunnel étroit, semblant abandonné. 

Après avoir traversé quelques murs, et quitté l'obscurité, tu te retrouvas les pieds dans une herbe reluisante respirant la vie. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, tu décides de lever la tête. Tes yeux s’écarquillèrent, éblouis par le magnifique tableau qui se dessinait devant toi. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui restait réfléchissaient sur les nuages rouges orangés et éclairaient la grande prairie qui te faisait face.

Je devrais sortir plus souvent...

Tu décides de traverser les herbes hautes afin de gagner ce qui semblait être un village.  
Le village étant vide et rempli de stands de nourriture. Peu intéressé par ces mets qui semblaient malgré tout délicieux, tu te contentas de traverser, les yeux toujours rivés sur ton écran.   
La nuit tomba très rapidement et tu commenças à songer à trouver un endroit pour te reposer avant que quelqu’un ne retînt ton bras, rompant ton moment de réflexion.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?” s’exclama un jeune homme te fixant du regard de manière plutôt intimidante pour sa taille.

Tu retires tes écouteurs maladroitement, encore secouée, pour lui répondre :  
“Je- je me baladais juste, mais je comptais-”   
Tu cessas de parler lorsque tu désigna du doigt l’endroit d’où tu venais, maintenant complètement englouti par les eaux.  
“Je-”  
Tu n'arrivais point à rassembler tes mots avant que le jeune asiatique se mette à courir en t'emmenant avec lui.  
Une fois cachés derrière un buisson, tu pris la parole :  
“C’est quoi ce délire ?!”

“D’abord Chihiro et maintenant toi, je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour rentrer aussi aisément dans notre monde.” répondit l’inconnu intrigué.

Face à ton air complètement perdu, il poursuivit:  
“Tu t’es égaré et tu devras attendre un peu avant de rentrer chez toi. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ce que tu as laissé là-bas, tu retrouveras ton ancienne vie comme tu l’as laissé. Il faut qu’on aille chez moi, on y sera plus en sécurité."

En sécurité ?  
Vous traversez un village débordant de monde avant de monter un escalier particulièrement long et d’arriver dans un immeuble avec plusieurs appartements, les portes des habitations très proches les unes des autres.

“Haku! Tu faisais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu avais dit que tu m’aiderais pour ranger la maison avant que ma sœur arrive” interpella une jeune femme semblant affairée devant les portes des appartements.  
“C’est qui elle ?” questionna-t-elle, te dévisageant.  
“Une nouvelle voisine" répondit-il calmement.  
“Pourquoi tu l’amènes chez toi alors?” demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.   
“Continue de ranger sans moi Lin, je vais être occupé ce soir” dit-il avant de t’empresser dans son appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Complètement dans ta bulle, tu t’avanças dans l’habitation pour découvrir l’étendue de cette dernière, décorée simplement, le sol et les murs recouverts de couleurs claires. Tu avais définitivement oublié ton ancienne vie et étais décidé à profiter de celle-ci comme si un enchantement t’y obligeait.

“Je m’appelle Haku” dit-il respectueusement avant de s'incliner devant toi pour te saluer. Il eu l’air légèrement paniqué quand il vit l’étonnement dans ton regard et se précipita pour t’embrasser la joue.   
“Désolé, j’oubliais que tu es française” dit-il en s’éloignant délicatement de toi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Surprise par une telle affection venant de quelqu’un qui n’avait pas esquissé un sourire depuis votre rencontre, tu rougis, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

“Je- Je m’appelle (y/n)”

“(y/n)?”

“Oui!”

Il sourit l'air songeur, avant de partir rejoindre Lin dans l'autre appartement, te laissant seule dans le séjour.

Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?


	2. "Qui es-tu?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu es toujours chez Haku lorsque tu fis une étrange découverte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rajouté killua à l'histoire parce que........... c'est killua quoi

_ Ça sent bon _

__

Tu te réveilles sous une couette sur le sol en tatami au beau milieu du salon.

“Quand je suis revenu, tu t'étais endormie sur le sol. J'ai essayé de t'emmener jusqu'à la chambre, mais j'avais peur de te réveiller” expliqua le jeune homme. J'ai préparé des onigiris. Tu devrais en prendre, tu n'as pas mangé depuis un long moment", dit-il avant de t'apporter un bol rempli de trois petits paquets de riz triangulaires.

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?" Réussis-tu finalement à dire. 

“La journée va bientôt se terminer”, dit-il en regardant le soleil se coucher à travers la baie vitrée.

Tu commenças à songer à ta famille que tu avais laissée seule depuis bientôt plus d'une journée. 

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter par rapport à ton ancienne vie, dit Haku, te ramenant à la réalité. Tu retrouveras tout comme tu l'as laissé."

Ses paroles étaient rassurantes tout comme son attitude. Il te faisait face, agenouillé à côté de toi, le visage certes inexpressif, mais l'air serein. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez toi ?" Finis-tu par demander. "Je veux dire… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli mais pourquoi tu me fais confiance ?"

"Je ne te fais pas confiance." Ses paroles te transpercèrent le cœur. Il est vrai que la raison pour laquelle il ne te ferait pas confiance serait légitime, mais savoir qu'il restait sur ses gardes à cause de toi te fît te sentir mal à l'aise. "Mais je ne te crains pas pour autant, tu n'as pas l'air menaçante."

Ça… Entre nous on a connu mieux niveau carrure, il n’a pas faux. 

"Et je saurai me défendre si besoin". Ses dernières paroles sonnèrent comme une mise en garde. Tu déglutis.

"Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que-"

"Je dois te laisser encore une fois, je suis désolé” dit-il avant de se lever précipitamment. N'oublie pas de manger, je reviens dans quelques heures. Il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tu commenças à manger tes onigiris tout en réfléchissant à ce que tu pourrais bien faire en attendant l’arrivée d’Haku.

« Elles sont super bonnes, ces petites boules de riz d’ailleurs » t’exprimes-tu, surprise d’aimer un plat à base de riz.

« Il a sûrement dû rajouter un sortilège dedans, Haku n’est pas un très bon cuisinier » commenta une voix sortie de nulle part.

Tu pris peur. Qui venait juste de parler ?

« Qui est là ? »

Tu regardas en direction du couloir pour voir si une silhouette allait se dessiner, mais c’est à l’arrière que tu entendis un petit rire par-dessus ton épaule.

« Je suis là » répondit la voix en peu plus enjouée.

Tu te retournas pour faire face à cette personne qui venait d’apparaître dans ton dos et cria de surprise.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure blanche et dense te couvrit la bouche. « Haku ne serait pas content de me voir ici, donc évite de me faire repérer s’il te plaît. Dis, t’es qui ?»

Voyant que tu avais du mal à t’exprimer sa main sur ta bouche, il te libéra délicatement.

« Toi qui es-tu ?? »

«Je-»

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit doucement et une petite tête y dépassa : « je peux entrer ? »

Tu te retournas pour essayer d’apercevoir le jeune garçon qui s’était volatilisé sans un bruit.

« Tu peux entrer. »

_ Où est-il passé ? Et si Haku le retrouve, comment il réagira ? Cet enfant n'avait pas l’air d’être en bons termes avec Haku. Je devrais peut-être lui expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé pour qu’il ait confiance en moi… _

“Tu n’as pas eu trop peur toute seule ? Dit-il en marchant en ta direction l’air pressé.

“Bah en fait-” ta voix se coupa au moment où Haku déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur ta joue. 

Te voyant rougir d'embarras, Haku s’inquiéta : “Je pensais que c’était la coutume en France…  Ça te pose un problème ? Est-ce que c’est mon aura qui te dérange ? Mes pouvoirs doivent peut-être altérer ton état. Si tu veux, j’arrêterai à partir de maintenant”.

“Je… Je sais pas…” Murmura-tu en prenant soin de détourner le regard.

“Très bien, j’arrêterai dit-il avant de disparaître dans la chambre”

_ POURQUOI J’AI DIT  _ _ ÇA _ _??? Ils étaient très bien ses bisous, pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide ?  _

De nature timide, particulièrement en présence du jeune homme, tu n’avais pas eu le courage de lui expliquer tes réelles émotions, mais surtout, tu avais complètement oublié d’énoncer l’étrange rencontre que tu avais faite plus tôt. Peut-être devrais-tu en parler avec lui demain, histoire de ne pas le déranger.

“ (y/n) ? ” Cria-t-il de la chambre.

Tu te précipita pour le rejoindre de peur qu’il ait découvert l’étranger de tout à l’heure, mais tu le retrouvas en train d'amasser des draps sur ses petits bras. 

“  Ça ne te déranges pas si on dort ensemble ? ” Proposa-t-il sans trop te regarder.

Essayant de te rattraper sur l’épisode du bisou, tu répondis: “non, non, pas de soucis, je comprends que tu n’es qu’un seul lit, après tout, tu vis seul et puis de toute façon je ne bouge pas trop dans mon sommeil je ne te donnerai pas de coup de pieds et je ne ronfle pas non pl-”

“Je voulais dire dans la même chambre, pas dans le même lit” répondit-il.

“°______°”

_ Je vais mourir d'embarras ce soir. _

Il installa des draps sur le sol en guise de matelas et s’y allongea.

“Je te laisse mon lit pour cette nuit” dit-il d’un air épuisé.

Tu ne savais pas trop ce qu’il faisait toute la journée, mais ça avait l’air épuisant.

“ Demain, on partira tôt pour que tu ailles retrouver ta famille, repose toi bien” dit-il avant de s’endormir instantanément.

Tu rentras sous tes draps en songeant à ton départ. Ce monde aussi étrange soit-il avait l’air chaleureux et bien que tu ne veuilles pas déranger ton hôte, tu avais malgré tout commencé à t’attacher à lui. Tes pensées brouillées, tu t’endormis seule dans son lit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de mettre des kudos si vous voulez que je continue ou un commentaire !


	3. Mauvaise surprise

“ Attention, tu vas t’en mettre partout” 

Tu relèves la tête avant de voir Haku habillé tout de blanc. Vous étiez au beau milieu d’un merveilleux jardin auprès d’un lac, sa surface reflétant les rayons du soleil. Un véritable tableau.

“Tu es sûre que t’es en train de peindre le décor là?” dit-il en souriant. “Dépêche-toi de finir, j’ai envie de voir tes fameux talents artistiques.”

Il se rapproche de toi avant de renverser le pot d’eau utilisé pour diluer la peinture sur ta robe.

“Oh non désolé !” Il panique et commence à t’essuyer avec ses propres vêtements. 

Tu rigoles en voyant le désastre qu’il a commis, la scène semblant irréelle venant de quelqu’un d’aussi adroit.

Il leva les yeux pour te fixer avec un regard des plus sombres.

Tu ravalas ton rire immédiatement : “roh ça va, -”.

“Je vais tout nettoyer, tu vas voir” Il te prit par la main et se mit à courir en direction du lac avant de sauter dedans avec toi.

“Haku!” Prise de court, tu commenças à patauger, les bras s’agitant dans tous les sens. 

Haku arriva en rigolant aux éclats, un sourire illuminant son visage mouillé, quelques mèches couvrant ses joues.

“ Te voilà toute propre ! Ahah !” Il s’avança près de toi et te prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte te calma dans ton affolement.

Vous flottâtes quelques instants en silence avant qu’il chuchote tristement : “Je t’aime (y/n), reste avec moi.”

Tu finis par te réveiller, déçue. 

_ J’aurais tant aimé qu’on soit aussi proches. _

Tu ouvris les yeux avant de reconnaître la mystérieuse petite tête de la veille, à l’envers, penchée au-dessus de ton visage. Tu te redressas rapidement en sursaut. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire enfantin. 

“HAKU!” crias-tu.

“Il n'est pas là” répondit-il. “Je l’ai vu partir au marché, il prend sûrement des provisions pour ton départ.”

Il se plaça devant toi en te tendant la main : “Je m’appelle Killua”. 

Tu lui serras la main : “(y/n)" répondis-tu méfiante. 

“Ça, je le savais déjà” dit-il avant de ranger de nouveau les mains dans ses poches. 

“Tu fais quoi ici et comment tu connais Haku ?” Questionnas-tu.

Il sourit devant cet interrogatoire surprise et répondit : “Je t’ai vu dormir et comme Haku était partit, je suis entré par la fenêtre” 

_ Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille d’une façon aussi détendue ? _

“C'est une raison suffisante pour rentrer en infraction chez quelqu’un ?” dis-tu consternée.

“Haku aime faire les choses dans les règles donc j’ai trouvé étrange le fait qu’il ramène une humaine chez lui sans rien dire à personne”

_ Plausible _

“Et ma deuxième question ?”

Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre : “C’est pas tes affaires”

Tu entendis la voix d’Haku approcher la porte de la chambre : “(y/n) ?”

Les yeux de Killua s'écarquillèrent et il chuchota avant de disparaître sous ta couette : “S’il te plaît, ne dis pas que je suis là”

Tu ne savais pas si c’était une bonne idée de cacher sa présence, mais tu fis comme il te l’avais demandé.

“On doit partir tôt, aujourd’hui parce que j’aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant que tu t’en ailles” dit-il un petit sourire excité collé aux lèvres.

Vous vous retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans les ruelles plus ou moins fréquentées du village. 

Killua était reparti par la fenêtre dès qu’Haku avait quitté la pièce. Cela avait été très rapide et le jeune homme n’avait rien prononcé lors de sa fuite.

_ Je me demande si je le reverrai avant mon départ. J’aimerais bien savoir qui est vraiment ce personnage. _

“(y/n)”

“Mh?”

Haku avait complètement perdu son sourire et marchait la tête baissée. Tu ne t’étais point aperçu de ce changement d’humeur, car perdue dans tes pensées.

“Je dois t’avouer quelque chose… Pendant que tu dormais, j’ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour voir tes réelles intentions”

_ Oh non. _

Il te regarda les joues légèrement rosées par l'embarras : “Je n’y ai trouvé qu’innocence et bienveillance. Ton âme est pure comme celle de Chihiro.”

Tu le laissas terminer sa pensée : “Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir été si méfiant avec toi, donc pour me racheter, j’aimerai t’emmener voir les lucioles. Elles apparaissent quand la nuit tombe à un endroit où j’ai l’habitude de me réfugier seul quand je suis tourmenté. Je me sens de nouveau vivre à chaque fois que je vois ce spectacle. Donc, si ça ne te déranges pas, j’aimerais t’y inviter” 

Tu t’apprêtais à accepter sa proposition quand les souvenirs que tu avais de Killua rompirent la suite de tes pensées. Un sentiment de culpabilité t’envahit. 

_ Haku me fait enfin confiance et je continue de lui cacher l’existence de Killua. Je dois lui dire. _

“(y/n) VA-T-EN !” s’écria Haku faisant barrage à un homme d’étrange apparence en travers de votre chemin.

Le sorcier n’attendit pas que tu prennes la fuite pour attaquer Haku lui lançant une énorme ombre violette en forme de flèche en plein cœur. Haku stoppa l’attaque en se transformant en dragon.

“HAKU!” crias-tu terrifiée.

Il s'approcha précipitamment vers toi pour te protéger, mais n'eut malheureusement pas le temps, le sorcier te lançant également un sort. Tu te retrouvas le pied fixé au sol par de la glace éternelle.

Haku essaya de te libérer sans succès alors qu’il essayait de se défendre également contre les attaques persistantes du sorcier qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

La situation semblait désespérée. Haku ne pouvait tout simplement pas te protéger ET se défendre. Il devait choisir entre ta sauvegarde et lui.

“Haku! Débarrasse-toi de lui, je m’occupe de (y/n)!”

  
  



	4. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Découverte de la cachette secrète !

“Ça va mieux ta jambe?” s’inquiète Haku, revenu de son affrontement, le sorcier ayant pris la fuite.

Vous êtes tous les trois assis par terre épuisés et effondrés à cause des précédents événements.

“Oui, plus de peur que de mal, Killua a réussi à me sortir d’affaire”

Killua, qui n’a pas levé une seule fois la tête vers Haku depuis son arrivée, se lève, le regard abattu et s’en va.

“Attends!” crit Haku en le retenant, “où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?”

Killua, surpris d'avoir suscité de l’intérêt chez le jeune asiatique rougit légèrement et enlève la main d’Haku de son bras: “J’ai jamais été très loin tu sais…”

Tu les rejoins en trottinant: “Merci de nous avoir aidé, j’ai pas été très agréable avec toi depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés, désolé”

“C’est rien, dit-il très sérieusement, j’aide toujours mes amis”

Constatant que vous êtes étrangement proches, Haku se tourne vers Killua: “On devait aller voir les lucioles, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?”

C’est comme ça que vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans l’herbe, au pied d’un arbre, à manger les énormes fruits que Haku a ramené du marché. Le petit brun mangeait des raisins blancs, toi des fraises et Killua croquait agressivement des pommes à une vitesse inquiétante.

“Vas-y molo Killua tu vas t’étouffer” prévient Haku.

“ronchjtchetvhhjk” répondit-il avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque par Haku:

“on parle pas la bouche pleine devant une jolie fille !”

“C’est pas en me frappant que tu vas m’empêcher de m'étouffer! baaaaka”

Tu finis par raconter ta rencontre avec Killua, de temps en temps interrompu par Haku qui frappait Killua à chaque bêtise qu’il apprenait. Sa plus grosse correction a été lorsque tu lui as dit qu’il s’était caché sous ta couette. Le petit blond a failli y rester.

Après de nombreux fous rires, et plusieurs côtes brisées, un long silence agréable fit place puis Haku s'énonce:

“C’est à cause de moi que tu es parti?”

“Tu crois vraiment que je t’aurais laissé sans raisons?”

Haku le regarde avec un air désolé et Killua détourne le regard. Les voir en froid comme ça te rend triste. Finalement Haku demande: “Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Chihiro?”

Killua, toujours sur les nerfs répond: “Dès qu’elle est arrivée tu as complètement oublié mon existence”

“Désolé de t’avoir fait penser ça mais elle était perdue, seule et avait besoin d’aide. Personne d’autre pouvait le faire à ma place et tu le sais. Toi-même tu ne l’aimais pas”

Killua répond d’un ton glacial: “J’avais besoin de toi, moi aussi.” Killua dégagea une aura de désespoir glaçant le sang d’Haku qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. 

“Ils ont recommencé à te faire du mal?” s’inquiète-il.

Killua ne répond pas et continue de fixer le lac effacé dans la pénombre.

“Je suis désolé, je n’ai rien vu pardonne-moi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, fais-moi confiance.”

_ Killua se fait battre? Je préfère ne pas en parler, ça doit être un sujet sensible. _

Haku desserre son emprise sur Killua pour sortir une mystérieuse clé de sa poche: “J’ai toujours attendu ton retour” ajouta-t’il.

Killua en apercevant la clé, bondit: “EH BAKA QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC ÇA?”

Complètement rouge, Kirua reprend la clé pour l’attacher à son collier puis la cache rapidement sous son t-shirt.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” demandes-tu intriguée.

“C’est la clé qui mène à la cachette secrète!” répondit Haku amusé.

_ C’est vrai qu’ils ont tous les deux 12 ans. C’est mignon. _

“Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a de particulier cette cachette?” tu continues.

“C’est un endroit où on se réfugiait avec Killua quand on avait des problèmes”

“C’est plutôt toi qui les cherchait les problèmes d’ailleurs” marmonna Killua avant de se prendre une énième correction.

“Personne d’autre que Killua et moi n’est rentré dans ce refuge”

“Même pas l’autre?” demande Killua

“Non, même pas Chihiro.”

Killua semble satisfait d’entendre cette réponse et croque à nouveau dans une pomme.

Les lucioles commencent à apparaître une à une au-dessus du lac et vous vous retrouvez encerclés de lumières vertes clignotantes. Ce tableau était vraiment magique et relaxant, te rappelant ton rêve de ce matin.

“Ça fait combien de temps que vous n’êtes pas revenu à l’abri?” tu demandes.

“2 ans” ils répondent en coeur.

“On devrait y retourner pour fêter ton retour” propose Haku.

“Et (y/n)? Tu devais pas la ramener chez elle?”

“Ah oui...” Haku se retourne vers toi et te demande presque en suppliant: “tu veux bien rester une nuit de plus?”

\--

C’est comme ça que vous vous retrouvez en file indienne dans les hautes herbes en direction du refuge.

“Vous êtes sûrs que je peux venir? C’est votre cachette secrète non?”

“Bien sûr que tu peux venir baka” répond la petite tête blonde. Tu te demandes un instant pourquoi il est aussi agressif et il continue: “Tu fais partie de la bande maintenant”. Tu te sentis extrêmement flattée d’avoir rejoint leur petite équipe, d’autant plus que même Chihiro n’avait pas eu cet honneur.

“C’est ici!” Haku s’arrête au pied d’une trappe enfouit dans le sol au milieu de nul part. “oh, et on a une règle aussi” dit Haku.

“Tout ce qui se passe ici, reste ici” finit Killua.

Haku prend la clé au cou de ce dernier et ouvre la porte. Une fois ouverte, Killua pousse Haku à l’intérieur, ce dernier tombe tout en bas de l’escalier en roulant, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre quand il atteint le fond.

“BOUAHAHAH, STRIIIIKE” pouffe de rire Killua.

“Haku!” t'écris-tu inquiète.

“Roh, ça va il a la tête dur le dragon” rassure Killua en descendant les escaliers de manière nonchalante, les mains dans les poches.

L’intérieur était vraiment plus fancy que l’extérieur. Les murs étaient en bois et recouverts de dessins et de guirlandes. Le sol était envahi par des coussins, des draps et des jouets et enfin les étagères étaient décorées de pleins de petits objets farfelus. En inspectant les objets déposés sur les étagères, tu tombes sur une boîte de préservatifs. Soudainement, tu sens une violente décharge électrique entre tes mains qui te fait lâcher la boîte.

“EH ÇA VA PAS DE FOUILLER PARTOUT COMME ÇA??” s’écrit Killua de nouveau rouge comme les pommes qu’il a englouti plus tôt. “Déjà qu’on te laisse entrer dans notre domaine mais en plus tu te permets de fourrer ton-”

“Tout ce qui se passe ici reste ici non? Donc tu peux me dire ce que ça fait là?” tu l’interromps, déterminée à comprendre.

Haku qui vous regardait vous chamailler hoche de la tête avant de s’exprimer timidement: “On a essayé des trucs”

Kirua se met à bouder, les bras croisés, après l’aveux d’Haku. Le jeune dragon se rapproche de lui pour le rassurer en collant son front contre le sien. Comme tu es en face d’eux, tu peux voir que le sommet de leurs têtes était au même niveau, même si l’une des deux était plus chevelue que l’autre. Complètement charmée de les voir réconciliés, tu les prends sous tes bras et plonge dans la montagne de coussins avec eux. 

“eeeeeeeh”

“Baka”

Vous rigolez tous les trois, puis vous fixez le plafond rempli d'autocollants de planètes et d’étoiles, songeurs.

“(y/n)…” chuchota Killua à ton oreille.

“Reste avec nous” termina Haku. Les deux jeunes hyperactifs s'endormirent dans tes bras en premier, puis tu les rejoignîmes, épuisée par cette grosse journée.

  
  



	5. Nuit agitée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors.
> 
> Si vous avez plus de 18 c'est clairement pédo donc j'espère que vous êtes en-dessous OU que vous êtes bienveillants. Les autres, la sortie est par là >>> Alt+F4

“J’VOUS DÉTESTE ALLER TOUS LES DEUX VOUS FAIRE #&$#**/&#€!!”

“Plutôt culotté venant de toi” sourie Haku amusé.

Haku, placé au-dessus de Killua, lui tenait les bras pendant que tu lui enlevais son short et ses sous-vêtements.

Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là? Bonne question. Killua s’était réveillé en sueur et que fut votre surprise de voir que le short du petit blond était soudainement devenu trop juste pour son propriétaire à une certaine zone. Après multiples supplications et chantages, Killua avait finalement révélé ce rêve qui l’avait autant aiguisé. Quand vous apprenez que Killua avait en fait rêvé qu’Haku le dominait dans une petite partie de jambes en l’air, vous éclatez de rire. 

_ Ce sont toujours les plus agités qui sont le plus soumis, _ tu pensas.

Haku avait donc proposé de soulager son copain. Malheureusement, Haku ne pouvait pas s’en occuper lui-même, parce que son corps était encore endormi. Il te suggéra donc de t’en charger.

  
  
  
  
  


“On fait ça pour toi Killua arrête de bouger” tu le conseilles alors que le blond est à deux doigts de mettre le feu à la cachette secrète.

“T’inquiètes pas, il fait le malin mais il va se détendre” dit Haku d’une voix très posée en regardant son copain s’agiter dans tous les sens. Il a un regard bienveillant comme un grand-frère qui regarde son égal faire des bêtises.

Tu n’oses pas trop faire le premier pas, toujours un peu dépassée par la tournure qu’avaient pris les événements. 

Killua arrête finalement de bouger et s'est caché le visage avec un coussin. Il se retrouve donc en dessous de toi, vêtu uniquement de son haut de pyjama équipé de son coussin sur le visage.

“Vaut mieux que tu commences avec ça, dit Haku en te versant un gel rosé sur les doigts, après ça devrait aller, il a l’habitude”.

“L’habitude? Je pensais que vous aviez juste ‘tenté’ des trucs” tu réponds.

Haku rigole, gêné, puis te bouscula un peu: “Concentrons-nous sur Killua maintenant, il t’attend”

Killua était toujours dissimulé sous son oreiller mais tu pouvais quand même sentir qu’il était rouge d’embarras en dessous. Pourtant, il ne montrait aucun signe de lutte, encore sous ton emprise, visiblement toujours aussi excité, à attendre son châtiment.

Tu écartes ses jambes délicatement et le jeune assassin s'exécute sans riposter. Cette réaction te rassure et tu finis par enfoncer timidement un doigt à l’intérieur de l’adolescent. 

Ce dernier enfonce davantage son visage dans le coussin avant de relever légèrement les jambes.

Tu caresses avec précaution ses parois quelques minutes en essayant de lui fournir un maximum de confort.

“Gn…” 

“ça va ?”

“Encore…” dit-il si doucement que tu failli ne pas entendre.

A la vue de ses jambes qui s'écartent de plus en plus, tu sais qu’il ne veut pas seulement que tu continues à mouvoir ton doigt mais que tu en rajoutes.

Tu joins donc un doigt au premier et attends une réaction. Killua, qui avait perdu son oreiller depuis un moment, avait les joues légèrement rosée. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entreouverte, il avait perdu toute son assurance pour laisser place à un petit être totalement détendu, entièrement dépendant du traitement que tu lui procurais. Son bassin commençait à accompagner davantage tes doigts comme s’il ne pouvait plus se retenir de bouger, se délectant de chaque mouvement. 

Cette vision t’encourage à être moins de moins en moins charitable et tes gestes gagnent en assurance. Tu décides de rajouter un doigt aux deux autres, assez confiante de ce que Killua peut supporter. 

“(y/n)…” le jeune Zoldick arrive à souffler entre plusieurs gémissements et pertes de souffle. 

Il ne savait sûrement pas comment le formuler mais il avait l’air d’apprécier le traitement que tu lui administrais. L’adolescent était devenu extrêmement sensible au toucher et se resserrait de façon involontaire et aléatoire autour de toi, tout en lâchant de petits cris essoufflés, pourtant retenus tant bien que mal. Tu prends sa cuisse en hauteur pour garder ses jambes bien ouvertes, ce qui te permet également d’avoir une vue sur son fin abdomen, mouvementé par les contractions de ses muscles encore peu développés. De plus en plus assoiffée par davantage de réaction de sa part, tu accélères le mouvement et devient à la limite du brutal, ce qui fait perdre pied au jeune homme.

Il lâche de plus en plus de gémissements lourds et incontrôlés qui ressemblaient parfois à des sanglots. Il était totalement soumis à toi et tu pouvais le faire venir à n’importe quel moment, quand tu le désireras. Tu replies ses jambes un peu plus sur lui-même, avant de t’enfoncer davantage et d’insister sur son point faible en pliant les doigts sur sa zone érogène.

Dans une suite de mouvements plus ou moins contrôlés de sa part, se mordant les lèvres, Killua finit par faire résonner la pièce avec un dernier cri de plaisir qui sonnait bizarrement très mature, se déversant sur son abdomen.

Avant même de te retirer complètement, le jeune blond avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, complètement épuisé, son intimité complètement à découvert.

“Il doit vraiment t’apprécier pour perdre toute sa pudeur aussi rapidement” glousses Haku en se couvrant la bouche comme les enfants de son âge font. Tu avais pendant un instant complètement oublié sa présence. Ce dernier nettoya le ventre de son copain avec une serviette humide chaude avant de recouvrir ce dernier d’une couette.

“(y/n) ?” dit-il d’un air très intrigué.

Tu lèves les yeux dans sa direction avant de te rendre compte de ce qui l’intriguait autant.

“Tu… es mouillée?” demande-t-il.

Quelle idée tu avais eu à dormir en culotte.

Cette activité manuelle avec Killua ne t'avait pas laissé complètement indifférente, voire pas du tout.

Tu paniques et te caches comme tu peux avec les draps. En voyant ta réaction, Haku semble gêné et détourne le regard avant de s’excuser. Il n’était pas du genre à faire du voyeurisme, il était juste innocemment curieux et tu ne lui en voulais pas. En plus, il n’avait jamais rien vu de tel, et n’avait probablement jamais reçu d’éducation sexuelle, d’autant plus envers les femmes.

“Tu… tu veux voir?” tu prononces avec hésitation.

_ POURQUOI J’AI- _

  
  


Haku hoches immédiatement la tête en signe d’acquiescement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de toi, comme s’il était prêt à t’écouter raconter une histoire.

Ne sachant pas trop comment procéder, tu ouvres légèrement les jambes et fais glisser ta culotte sur le sol, pour lui montrer ce mystérieux liquide. Après lui avoir fait un rapide résumé de cours de SVT, il demande:

“Je peux voir?” 

Tu n’avais pas refermé tes jambes depuis le début, il pouvait donc voir tout ce qu’il voulait depuis ce moment-là. Il demandait donc probablement quelque chose d’autre.

“Oui, vas-y” tu réponds sans trop savoir ce qu’il voulait.

Il se rapprocha de toi pour toucher du bout des doigts la source du fluide. Surprise, tu tentes de contrôler ton corps pour éviter toute réaction sous le contact de ses doigts.

“T’as de la chance de ne pas avoir à utiliser de gel” dit-il en caressant ton entrée sans trop se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait. En essayant de regarder autre chose, tu déposes finalement le regard sur son visage et ce fut la pire idée du monde.

Haku avait le plus beau des visages. Il avait un petit sourire délicat fixé sur son faciès et un air des plus innocents. Cette image te fit davantage fondre (particulièrement entre tes cuisses) en même temps que le coupable jouait avec ton entrée.

Habituellement, l'idée même que quelqu’un soit attiré sexuellement par toi te répugnait, mais étrangement, ce soir, c’était appréciable.

Emporté par la chaleur que tu dégageais dans cette zone ainsi que du fluide que tu continuais de produire malgré toi, Haku ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer curieusement ses doigts. Ton entrée chaude et humide était appréciable à caresser ce qui le poussa à introduire ses doigts au maximum. Cette action te crispe légèrement due à l’effet de surprise. 

L’asiatique se recule embarrassé. Tu ne veux pas le mettre mal à l’aise et te prépares à le rassurer avant qu’il te devance:

“(y/n), est-ce que … je peux la rentrer dedans?” dit-il les joues rouges d’embarras et d’excitation.

Parmi tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire, tu ne t’attendais pas à ça. Et en baissant légèrement le regard sur son pyjama, tu avais en bonus, la preuve de son excitation sous les yeux.

Tu lui donnes finalement de façon irréfléchie ton accord, et Haku s’introduit entre tes jambes. Encore une fois dépassée par les évènements, tu décides de te laisser faire. Son petit membre te fît malgré tout beaucoup d’effet quand il rejoignit ton bassin parce qu’il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qui, mais d’Haku, ton sauveur, ton meilleur ami. Sa tête posée contre ta poitrine, le jeune brun s’était totalement mis à découvert pour toi. Il n’avait pas peur d’un quelconque jugement de ta part, il te faisait entièrement confiance et surtout, il t’aimait, sincèrement. Ça, tu avais pu le remarquer à la façon dont il avait commencé à te regarder ces derniers temps, à comment il se livrait de plus en plus à toi, racontant absolument tout sans retenu, ses rires rayonnants à chaque fois que tu disais quelque chose d’amusant, il était de plus en plus tactile et là, il n’avait pas hésité à te faire librement part de son envie de briser davantage cette distance qui vous séparait. Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements en renforçant son emprise sur toi. 

“(y/n), je veux vraiment rester avec toi, tu sais” dit-il, marqué légèrement par l'essoufflement. Tu relèves inconsciemment, légèrement les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche et cette nouvelle position permit d’entendre tous les bruits indécents qu’Haku engendrait en entrant en contact avec toi. Approchant de l’apogée de plaisir, tes parois commencèrent à se resserrer et s’assécher. Son intimité, stimulée dans ton corps de la sorte, finit par se déverser en toi.

“Désolé...” dit-il à bout de souffle encore entre tes jambes. “ J’ai pas réussi à me retenir” dit-il avant de s’effondrer sur toi.

Tu lui caresses les cheveux avec bienveillance pour le calmer et faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque.

“Killua sera jaloux d'apprendre que j’ai réalisé son rêve avec toi” dit-il avant de s’endormir le sourire aux lèvres, sa joue confortablement posée sur ton sein.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à mettre un kudo si ça vous plaît comme ça je saurai si je dois continuer !


End file.
